The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for precision machining utilizing a laser; and, more particularly, to precision machining the outside diameter of cylindrical workpieces.
The machining of the outside diameter of cylindrical workpieces is conventionally accomplished using mechanical equipment, such as grinders and cutters and lathes. The workpiece is rotated about its longitudinal axis and a cutting tool is brought in physical contact with the surface of the rotating workpiece to cut it down to the desired radius.
Conventional techniques have inherent limitations where high precision machining is required. The physical contact between the cutting tool and the workpiece causes distortion of the workpiece. For example, in the machining of low density polyurethane foam rollers, used in photocopier equipment, conventional mechanical grinders can only achieve tolerances to .+-.0.015 inches. Additionally, mechanical cutting devices, because they physically engage the surface of the workpiece, are subject to wear and tear, and need to be sharpened or replaced.